It´s supposed to come true
by RebiRabbit
Summary: Tommy´s back and everything is the way it used to be. But is Tommy really the same Tommy who left and is a tragedy the reason he came back.
1. Chapter 1

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter 1: The new Tom Quincy

It́s been three months since Tommy came back. Jude already forgave him along with Darius and everyone else. Noone knew why he left but Darius. Everyone felt that something was wrong and that Tommy wasńt the same Tommy who left. Especially Jude, she always saw joy and happiness in his eyes, but now he just looked...empty.

It was a week before Judés big 18. Everyone was excited and planing the biggest party ever, but Jude didńt want all these, she just wanted Tommy back.

MONDAY

Jude went into Studio A and saw Tommy sitting on the soundboard and mixed a song, she walked closer and he saw her. He put the headphones down and faked a smile, he faked good but she still saw the truth behind it.

"Hey..." He said, she nodded and gave him the journal.

"I wrote a new song" He quickly read through it and thought about a beat. Jude watched him and smiled, she loved to watch him while he thought about a beat, his eyes were the bluest and without sorrow.

He looked up and saw her staring at him.

"Íll pretend like I didńt just saw you staring at me, anyway that́s amazing get in and wéll record it"

Jude nodded and walked into the soundbooth.

Jude put the headphones on and looked at Tom.

"Ready?" He asked, she nodded and he said.

"Have a little faith in me take one"

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me

And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believeJust give these loving arms a try baby and  
Have a little faith, faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me, oh and  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me

When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me

And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
Have a little faith, faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me

I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend  
Cos for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me

I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
Have a little faith in me  
Oh faith, darlin'

Have a little faith in me  
Oh, faith

"Ok Jude that was amazing." Judes eyes shot open

"WHAT!!"

"That was great"

"You dońt want me to sing it again?"

He shook his head and stood up.

"Íll get a coffee do you want one"

She smiled and nodded.

He walked out of the room and Jude sighed before drifting off into thoughts.

JUDE POV

Why wońt he tell me what́s wrong, that isńt the same guy I fell in love with, that isńt Tommy.

Suddenly the door opened and Kwest stepped in. Jude saw his smirk and smiled.

"I guess you and my sister have a date." He nodded and smiled but his smile faded as he saw Judes sad eyes.

"Hey what́s wrong??"

She shook her head and said.

"Tommy, I want him back" Kwest nodded and said.

"Me too Jude, me too" He hugged her and then the door opened, Tommy stared at them and Jude quickly broke away.

"Hey Kwest"

"Tommy" Kwest was always his best friend but since he came back, Tommy didńt talk to him anymore and that hurted Kwest but he knew if Tom needs him héll tell him what́s wrong.

"So..." Jude said.

"Who wants a burger" She continued.

"I...I" Kwest almost screamed, they looked over at Tommy with big smiles.

"I cańt" Their smile faded and Tommy continued.

"I have to work" Kwest sighed and said.

"Ok, Jude Íll wait in the car." She nodded and Kwest left.

"Sure you dońt want to" Tommy nodded and left, Jude looked through the glass and sighed as she saw him put the headphones on.

That wasńt her Tommy and shéll do anything to get him back.

**Well, what do you think. Good, bad tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter 2: The higher you climb, the deeper you fall

TUESDAY

Jude sat in studio A, it́s been 4 hours since she arrived and Tommy is late, 4 hours late exactly. Usually Jude is the one who is late, but this time he was late.

JUDE POV

What if something happened, NO, Jude calm down he is late, everythings ok

Suddenly the door opened and Tommy stepped in and Jude looked at him mad.

"Sorry, Ím late" Tommy said.

"Tommy, I was worried" She said in a sad tone, he nodded and said.

"Sorry" He sat down and Jude sighed. She watched Tommy trying to get comfortable as he suddenly flinched. Jude raised her eyebrows and you could see the concern in her eyes.

"Hey what́s wrong??" He turned to her with a smile:

"Ím fine" Jude shook her head.

"What́s going on with you" Tommy turned back to the soundboard and sighed.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me what going on"

Tommy turned to her and she saw the anger in his eyes. She pressed herself into the chair and swallowd hard.

Tommy jumped up and screamed.

"JUDE THAT́S NOT YOUR BUISNESS, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" And with that he left.

Jude began to cry and she held her head in her hands.

JUDE POV

This isńt Tommy, who is this.

In Tommýs apartment

Tommy sat on the couch staring at his plasma T.V.. He shook his head as he realized what just happened.

TOMMY POV

Why did I scream? She was worried not more and I screamed how sick is that. Oh right I am sick, Ím useless and Ím stupid!

He decided to take a shower and went to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and removed his pants along with his shirt.

There were bruise all over his torso and back and as he stepped into the shower he gasp.

At Gmajor

Jude was still crying as Kwest came into the room, he saw her and figured it was about Tommýs sudden change. He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her, her head shot up and he saw the red puffy eyes.

"Jude...Tommy was on top for a long time with everything, girls, music, money but that isńt everything atleast not for Tommy. You may not believe it but Tommy and his family

are complicated. He misses them and while Tommy was gone he was with his family. I dońt know what happened but I think they are the reason he changed...Tom loves you, it doseńt seem like it sometimes but it́s the truth and that will never change no matter what he says. You know we all watched the rise of Tom Quincy and now we watch the fall"

Jude stared at him and said.

"I wońt let him fall"

Kwest nodded and smiled.

"Good, because he needs you."

**Good/ bad what do you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter3: If I was falling like a star...

WEDNESDAY

In the morning

Jude came into the kitchen and saw Kwest sitting there.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing in my kitchen??" He turned to her and smiled.

"I stayed the night" Jude faked a smile and shot him a - dońt go into details- look. Kwest nodded and said.

"Anyway, we are alone in the studio today"

"Why" Jude asked suprised.

"Because Tom took the day off" Kwest stared at Jude and watched as she nodded sadly.

"Ok" And with that she ran upstairs.

4 hours later

Jude and Kwest sat at the soundboard and Kwest sighed. They didńt finish one song and he knew that Tommy was the reason. He shook his head and said.

"Jude, you can go home" Her head shot up.

"WHY!!"

"You cańt concentrate and you know it, so go" She nodded and said.

"Sorry"

"Dońt be" She stood up and left, Kwest sighed again and stared into the soundbooth.

KWEST POV

T, man you should see her now.

In Tommys apartment

Tommy lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, everything hurted like hell. He had headache and he felt like he would throw up soon. He only stood up once to call Kwest and Darius and then got back to bed.

Tommy looked over to his nightstand and stared at a picture of him and Jude. He wanted so bad to tell her what happened, but he was afraid she would hate him. He sighed then stared back at the ceiling.

THURSDAY

Jude sat in studio A, Tommy wasńt there again and she began to worry more than she already did. Kwest said he wanted a song, but Jude couldńt write not without Tommy, everytime she looked at something that belonged to him she felt bad. She wanted to help but how...he wońt tell her what́s wrong and sometimes she got the feeling he doseńt love her anymore.

Tommýs apartment

Tommy groaned as he turned around in his bed, he felt worster than yesterday and the only thing that ran through his mind was- kill me-.

He lay on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, he felt a few tears running down his cheeks and he tried to stop them but they wouldńt. Tommy never cried, it wasńt allowed, he was always strong and he had to be, but then it seemed like the right thing. It hurted and not just his body.

Back at Gmajor

Jude walked out of studio A and saw a woman and Darius fighting, she looked at the woman and recognized this eyes, they were the same eyes like the ones she would fall for everytime. Everyone were staring at them and the woman screamed.

"Darius, where is my son!!"

"I dońt know!!" And with that he went into his office, Jude sighed and walked over to the older woman.

"Excuse me" The woman turned to her with a weak smile.

"Yes??"

"Are you here for Tommy"

The woman nodded and said.

"Oh, you must be Jude" Jude smiled and nodded.

"Yeah how do..."

"My son talked alot about you" Judes smile grew bigger.

"Jude, do you know where Tom is??" She shook her head.

"No he took some days off, were you at his apartment"

"I dońt know where it is." Jude nodded and said.

"Íll drive you" The older women nodded with a thankfull smile.

In the car

Jude looked straight ahead as she asked.

"Why are you here...to visit Tommy or..."

"Ím worried about him" Judes eyes shot open and she quickly stopped the car in middle of the street.

She turned to the woman and almost yelled.

"Ok, Tommy wońt tell me what́s wrong, so you have to, what́s going on??!" She asked almost pleading.

The older woman stared at Jude and couldńt help but smile, this girl cares so much about Tommy she thought to herself.

"Jude...Tom should tell you what́s wrong not me, because I know hés scared" Jude sighed and said.

"OF WHAT"

"Hés afraid that your feelings for him will change after he tells you"

"Why?" Jude wisphered.

"That is something Tommy needs to tell you" Jude sighed and started the car again.

In Tommys apartment

He heard the doorbell and groaned as he slowly got out of the bed, he went to the door and opened it slowly, his eyes shot open as he saw Jude and his mother standing in front of him.

**That was it again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter4: ...would you be right there to catch me?

"Mom, Jude what are you doing here" Jude looked at him and saw the bruises. His mom smiled.

"Oh Tom, I was worried I thought I would visit you"

"Oh and Jude what are you doing here" His mother answered the question for her.

"She drove me" Tommy nodded uncomfortable. Jude stared at him and saw that he was pale and sweaty.

"Thomas what happened to your body" Tommy looked down and said.

"Oh nothing just had a little fight with Matt"

"Thomas your brother didńt mean it"

"Whatever...Jude thanks, you can go now" Jude nodded sadly and Mrs. Quincy saw this.

"Oh Tom let her stay for a while"

"Mom, I dońt feel good so..."

"Yeah but someone has to take care of you and I have a date with Darius so have fun" And with that she left. Jude stared at him and he quickly said.

"Jude, you can go really Ím fine" Jude didńt know what to do.

Tommy felt like shit it was becoming an issue to stand and his head hurted like hell. He lost it for a few seconds and everything went black, he felt two arms steady him and he quickly opened his eyes to see Judes concerned ones staring into his. Jude held him close, and he was thankfull for the support.

"Jude...could you do me a favor" She nodded relieved that he talked to her.

"Bring me to my bed" He said weak, Jude nodded again and led him into his bedroom. She carried him over to his kingsize bed and sat him. Tommy let out a breath and Jude could how much energy it took for him to stay away. She lay him down and he sighed. His eyes closed and Jude was about to go when Tommy grabbed her by the wrist.

"Dońt let me alone" She looked down at him and saw the pain in his eyes, she nodded and smiled weakly. He brought her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head lay on her lap and Jude ran her fingers through his hair.

4 hours later

Tommy awoke to something soft, he looked up and saw Jude staring at him with a smile.

"Hey..." She said soft.

"Hey..."

Tommy got up and groaned as he leaned against the headboard, he opened his eyes and saw Jude staring at him.

TOMMY POV

She is so beautiful

"Thanks" He said.

"For what?"

"For bringing me to bed and staying" She nodded and said.

"Yeah, what should I do without my producer. I dońt really care about you only about my music." Tommy laughed weakly, it was the first time in months that he laughed and he knew only she could make him laugh.

Tommy stared at her and she stared back, his hands wrapped around her and he pulled her slowly closer. Jude leaned forward and crashed her lips onto his. Tommy ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened it.

Jude moaned into the kiss as Tommy ran his hands up and down her back. Jude straddled his lap and began to move her hips.

Suddenly Tommy broke away from the kiss, he looked into her eyes and said.

"Jude you should...go" She nodded, she knew that he thought it was a mistake and so she agreed without a fight. She got up and left the room.

Tommy sighed and closed his eyes, he wanted to feel her a little longer but he knew if she would find out what he did, she would just ran away from him.

Midnight

Jude lay in her bed as she heard an annoying sound. She realized it was her handy so she grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Jude?"

"Yeah"

"It́s Kwest"

"I know what do you want?"

"Jude Ím in the hospital. ...Tommy..." Judes eyes shot open as he heard worry in his voice.

JUDE POV

Tommy!!!

If you were drowning in the sea

I would dive right in and save you?  
If you were falling like a star  
I would be right there to catch you?  
If you were dreaming of our kiss  
I would look right through you?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I love you

If your heart was sadder than a song  
I would still listen?  
If your tears fell on me, one by one  
I would see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away   
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on  
Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I love you

Only you

**What do you think I had to change the lyrics a little but I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter5: The pain you cańt heal

Jude ran into the hospital and saw Kwest and Sadie standing there along with Darius and Portia.

She quickly ran over to them and let out a breath as Kwest smiled.

"What happened?"

"We visited Tommy and he passed out, the doctor said hés okay."

Jude looked into Kwests eyes and saw there was more, he nodded and mouthed- tell you later-

2 hours later

Everyone was gone but Kwest and Jude, the doctor said they would have to make some test to make sure Tommy is okay.

Jude stared at Kwest expecting him to say something, but he didńt, Jude sighed and asked.

"So, what happened"

"Nerves"

"What??"

"The doctor said that he isńt sick or something it́s just nervers. Something happened while he was gone and this caused everything."

Jude saw him staring at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You have to help him"

"How..."

"I dońt know but if he tells somebody then you"

Jude nodded before she jumped up.

"Go to his apartment and pack some stuff"

"Why" Kwest asked.

"Because wére going to the farmhouse"

Kwest stood up and said.

"Why?"

"Because he loves this place, Íll wait here and you go and pack his stuff" Kwest nodded and left.

About an hour later everything was settled, Kwest brought Tommys clothes and Jude was still waiting in the emergency room.

She saw Tommy coming out with a doctor and quickly ran over to them. Tommy saw her and his eyes shot open.

"Jude, what the hell are you doing here?" She smiled and said.

"Íll drive, Kwest called me" Tommy looked down and Jude could heard that he said.

"Kwest yoúre dead" Tommy looked at her and smiled before he walked away.

Tommy and Jude sat in the car and Tommy stared out the window, as he saw that Jude took the wrong road his head turned to her.

"Jude?"

She looked at him a second before she looked back at the street

"Where are you..."

"To the farmhouse"

Tommy sat up and looked at her like she was crazy.

"WHY??"

"Because you wońt tell me what́s wrong with you so I..."

"But I have no clothes" Tommy said thinking he won.

Jude smiled and said.

"Kwest got your clothes while you were with the doc"

"And your clothes"

Judes smile grew bigger as she said.

"I have some clothes left at the farmhouse" Tommy sighed and he lay back in the seat.

"I hope you realized that this is kidnapping" Jude nodded and said.

"Tell me what́s wrong and Íll let you go" Tommy snorted and closed his eyes.

Tommy woke up to Judes voice, he opened his eyes and saw that they were at the farmhouse, Jude was staring at him with her big blue eyes and Tommy couldńt help but smile.

They walked into the house and Tommy felt home, the last time he felt this way was a long time ago and he loved this feeling. Jude stared at him and she saw how his eyes got soft as they entered the house, he looked around and smiled at some point, Jude watched as he sat down on the couch.

She walked over to him and smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Jude, you have to let me go" She shook her head.

"Not til you tell me what́s wrong" Tommy sighed and looked straight ahead, Jude saw a single tear escape his eyes and she quickly wiped it away.

"Tommy what́s wrong?" He jumped up and said.

"NOTHING" And with that he took his bag and ran upstairs to one of the rooms.

Jude sighed and shook her head.

**I cańt remeber how the farmhouse looked so I will create my own. I hope you all had a wonderfull christmas.**

**Love**

**Rebecca**


	6. Chapter 6

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter6: Not ready!!

Jude lay in her bed, she stared at the ceiling wondering what happened just two hours ago. Did she really see him cry? She heard sobbs coming from the room beside her, so she got up and walked out of the room.

Tommy lay in his bed crying, he cried to much much latley that was sure, he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling as the door opened.

Jude walked over to him, he didńt bother to look at her but she saw his red puffy eyes. She lay down beside him and lay her head down on his chest, she expected him to move away but instead he wrapped his arms around her.

It was too much, Tommy couldńt do this anymore. He needed her like always and he knew if he pushes her away everytime she tries to help him, then she wońt be here with him in the future.

Tommy pulled her closer and Jude felt the water running on her face, she closed her eyes and began to sing.

Oh yeah

You don't have to say what's on your mind  
'Cause I know where you've been  
Give it up and leave it all behind  
And then let me begin

Come and hold my hand  
Let me show how friends should be  
I will make it alright  
Let me make it clear   
You can put your trust in me  
Yes I will be there

Chorus:   
When you need someone  
You just turn around  
And I, will be there  
When you're feeling alone  
Baby let me know  
And I, will be there

Won't you let me make it up to you  
Now you know where I am  
There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do  
Just to love once again

Come and hold my hand  
Let me show how friends should be I will make it alright  
Let me make it clear   
You can put your trust in me  
Yes I will be there

I will be there  
Just take a stand  
I'll be here for you  
Now and forever

Give one more chance  
To show you how much I care  
I'll be there

When you need someone  
Just turn around  
And I will be there  
When you're in sorrow  
Just let me know and I will be there

Jude looked up and she saw that Tommy was asleep, she was about to get up but Tommy pulled her closer. She sighed and lay her head back on his chest.

The next morning

Tommy woke up and saw Jude still sleeping on his chest, he smiled and pulled her even closer if it was possible. Jude stirred and opened her eyes, she looked up at him with a smile.

"I cańt tell you" Tommy wisphered.

"Why?" Jude said softly, while she ran her fingers up and down his chest

"Because Ím not ready to tell you" She nodded and said.

"Will you tell me someday?" He nodded and she smiled.

"Good, come on let́s get up and make breakfast" Tommy nodded again and they got out of the bed.

After breakfast

Tommy sat on the couch, he stared at the T.V. , Jude walked over to him and sat down beside him. He turned to her.

"Will you let me go now?"

She nodded and said.

"If you want to go"

Tommy thought about it, actually he didńt want to go, it felt so good to be here with her.

"I dońt want to go" Jude smiled and said.

"Good, Íll call Darius and tell him wéll stay over the weekend."

"But your birthday party"

"Tom, I dońt care about my birthday party only about you" He stared into her eyes and saw honest. And now he knew he was ready to tell he, he was still afraid that she would blame him but he knew that he can trust her.

"Jude...I..."

**Cliffhanger, I know you hate me. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter7: Íll be your crying shoulder

She looked over to him and said.

"What?"

"I had a daughter" Jude eyes shot open but then she realized he said had.

"Had?" He nodded and Jude saw a few tears escape his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and he continued.

"I left because my uncle came and told me I had a daughter"

"The scary guy?" Tommy nodded.

"I left and spent some time with her...I told her about you and how much you mean to me and she always said - daddy be happy- I remeber that sentence, of course I missed you so much but I had her so..." Jude nodded understanding.

"One night we were...we were driving home from dinner, it was dark and rainy." She saw that he avoided her eyes.

"She was laughing we were listening to your first album and she loved temporary insanity." Jude laughed that was definitly his daughter because that was Tommys favourite song too.

"I was looking back at her and didńt look at the street when I turned around again there were light coming towards us." He broke down, Jude came closer and wisphered.

"Sssh, it́s okay Tommy. It́s okay"

"I didńt look at the street for five seconds I promise five seconds but thats what killed her." Jude held him close, he blamed himself she couldńt believe that, it was an accident.

"Tommy it wasńt you fault it was an accident" He looked up and saw understanding in her eyes and not what he thought blame.

"You wanna know the last thing she said to me?" She nodded.

He looked to the ground as he said that sentence.

"Daddy be happy, daddy go to Jude. And then she died in my arms while I held her. I miss her Jude." Jude lifted his head and smiled at him sadly.

"Why didńt you tell me before"

"I was afraid you would blame me" She shook her head "Never":

He smiled at her and she wiped his tears away. She came closer to his face and kissed him passionatly. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and he moaned as he felt her tongue in his mouth. He stood up and brought her with him. Tommy broke away from the kiss after a few minutes and stared into her eyes.

"Wow" Jude smiled and nodded.

"Wow"

He crashed his lips onto her again and felt happy and alive for the first time since the accident.

He felt her hands under his shirt and broke away, Tommy broke away and saw her biting her bottom lip.

"Jude..."

"Tommy..." She took his hand and kissed his knuckles while she stared into his eyes.

"...be my first time" Tommy looked into her eyes to ask if she was sure.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he brought her closer. He lifted her shirt over her head and smiled as he looked at her. Jude blushed and kissed him. Tommy broke away after a few minutes and to remove his own shirt. She stared at him and felt herself getting hotter.

"Come on" He took her hand and he led her to the bedroom.

"Where are we going"

"I dońt want your first time on the couch" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She kissed him again and he place her on the bed. He kneeled down and opened her pants.

After he removed it he saw the fear in her eyes.

"It́s okay to be afraid" He wisphered, she smiled and nodded.

"But Íll be gently"

"I know" He smiled and removed her panties slowly.

He stared at her and smiled.

**That was it, Íll post more later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter8: Perfection

Jude lay on the bed waiting for Tommy, he walked into the bathroom looking for a condom, he smiled as he walked back into the room.

She opened her legs and watched as he removed his boxer and put the condom on. He lay down and wishpered into her ear.

"Therés me looking down at my shoes." He entered her slowly and she winced in pain.

He pushed out and wishpered.

"The one smiling like the sun that́s you" He entered her again and she bit his neck to keep her from screaming.

He pushed into her deeper.

"It́s supposed to come true" He pushed out of her and then entered her again.

"Our love is really love at all" Jude stared into his eyes as he stayed still. He thrust into her again and she moaned, he smiled and thrust faster and she moaned louder.

Jude woke up to a strange feeling between her legs not hurt but it was different, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Tommy staring at her.

"Hey..." He said softly.

"Hey..."

He kissed her forhead and she smiled at the gesture. She kissed his chest and sighed as she felt his skin against her.

"Therés us..." She said on a chuckle.

"Why did you say this word"

"So you wouldńt feel the pain." She smiled and shook her head.

**I know it́s too short but I had to post it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter9: Coming home

Tommy and Jude entered Gmajor 3 days later hand in hand, everyone was staring at them but they didńt care they were happy and more in love than ever.

Darius saw them and walked over to them. "You both in my office!" They looked at each other then followed him.

In Darius office

Tommy and Jude stared at Darius with confused faces while he glared at them.

"What is this?" He asked finally as he gave them a magazin. There was a picture of Tommy holding a girl, both crying and lying beside a crashed car. Jude looked shocked at Tommy and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Darius I know that looks..."

"JUDE SHUT UP!!" Darius yelled, she looked at him shocked.

"Tom, you said the press doseńt know about your daughter" At this Jude glared at Darius.

She jumped up and yelled at him. "You knew it the whole time, you knew what́s wrong with him, you knew how much I worried about him..." Before Jude could finish, Tommy stood up and left the office and the studio. Jude quickly followed him, he was about to get into his car as she ran to him.

"Tommy, wait please..." "NO Ím fine, I just want to be alone."

Tommy got into the car and drove off.

**I know it́s short and Ím sorry that I didńt post for a long time. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It́s supposed to come true**

Chapter10: Goodbye to you

Tommy drove as fast as he could. He just needed to get away.

Jude ran into Darius office with a angry look. He stared at her and asked.

"What́s wrong?" She looked at him and sighed.

"You yelled at him and now hés gone."

"What do you expect from me...he should have known."

Jude shook her head and ran out.

The next morning

Jude didńt hear anything from Tommy and her concern grew with every second. She lay in the bed staring at the ceiling when she heard her phone. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw Tommys face.

She flipped it open and said.

"Tommy?...Are you okay?" Nothing

"Tommy..."

"Jude.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you" He wisphered and she knew something was wrong.

"Tommy what́s wrong where are you"

"God Jude, I wish I could just make you forget all the pain I put you through."

"Tommy?"

"Ím sorry ok, I just need you to know that Ím sorry and that what ever happened I loved you more than you can imagine."

"Loved...Tommy where are you?!"

Tommy hung up and Jude began to cry. She needed to find him. She ran downstairs and saw her dad and Yvette sitting on the couch.

"Dad!" They turned around and Stuart stood up as he saw the tears running down Judes face.

"Honey what́s wrong?"

"Dad you have to drive me to Tommys!"

"Why?"

"I cańt explain, he just called I know something is wrong please Dad!?"

He nodded and Jude ran out of the house to the car with her father following her.

Stuart and Jude stood in front of Tommys apartment and stared at the closed door. Stuart turned to his daughter and sighed.

"Jude we knocked and rang the doorbell noone is here!"

"Can you open the door?"

"You mean break in?"

She nodded and he shook his head.

"Jude..."

"Please?"

She looked up at him and he knew something must be really wrong. He nodded and kneeled in front of the door.

It took him a few minutes but finally it opened. They stepped into the apartment and gasped. They could smell the alcohol and the blinds were all closed. Stuart closed the door behind them as they stepped further into the apartment.

"Tommy?" Jude called.

She walked into his bedroom with Stuart following her again. When they were into the bedroom they saw Tommy lying on the with his eyes closed. Jude sighed in relief but Stuart saw the empty bottles of Vodka and a few Pills were lying on the bed.

"Jude?" Jude looked to her father and followed his gaze and gasped. She ran over to Tommy and shook him. He didńt wake up so she shook him harder. Jude looked to her father and he nodded.

Stuart carried Tommy into the bathroom and into the shower. He turned the shower on and held him under the spray.

"Jude!" She ran into the bathroom.

"You have to call 911 ok?!"

She nodded and ran to the house phone. Jude quickly explained and they said they were on their way. Jude sank to the floor crying.

"I should have been there, I should have been there" She wisphered then went back into the bathroom.

Tommy was bending over the toilett throwing up while Stuart sat beside him staring at Jude. Jude went over to Tommy and rubbed his back while his body tried to get all the pills and alocohol out. After a few minutes Tommy sank to the floor holding his stomach and crying.

Jude lay his head on her lap and ran her finger through his hair. Stuart stared at them and wondered what happened that made Tommy try to kill himself.

Tommy buried his face in her lap not wanting to face the world. He knew what happened and he knew it all went wrong. He shouldńt have called her of course she would know that something was wrong.

"Ssh...I love you." Jude wishpered but Stuart heard her.

"I love you too." Tommy sobbed, she smiled and pulled him closer.

"I know..."


End file.
